The ultimate future
by chicaalterego
Summary: The heroes had fallen. Everything had been destroyed, the cities, the hope, the future. Destiny had put the whole fate of a whole timeline in one Danny Phantom, and he failed. Now in a world of heroes, the ghost of time couldn't do anything, but could a time traveler be able to fix everything, or will he be needing help?
1. A meaningless victory

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or JY. They are awesome though, so I will spend some of my time to worship them in a fanfiction.

**Note: This happens in season 2 of JY and some anything that happened in or after TUE didn't happen.**

* * *

Prologue: A meaningless victory.

He couldn't know. He just couldn't. The present he lived in, it was inhospitable. He thought it all had started with the death of Flash. So he took a time machine, ready for a one way trip to the past. To our present. Not worried about the things he left behind, for there was nothing worth going back to in the year 2056.

Then, he did it; Bart Allen, grandson of 'The Flash', had prevented the death of his grandfather. The cause he and his friend Nathaniel Tyron had thought that triggered the apocalyptic event that had destroyed everything, all the cities in the world, killed the majority of heroes and people of the planet, whipping out the world of hope and happiness.

Only a few people survived that event, and those who did had done so mostly out of sheer luck, and ignored the nature of the event. There were no records of what had happened, or what exactly was that apocalyptic event; the devastation had taken the knowledge of how it happened along with most of the records on human history, their culture, their believes…

No one believed in God anymore.

But there was something that passed down; a knowledge of beings akin to gods, that helped keep this world safe from evil, that fought it, that would let the people in the world look at the sky and feel safe. So Barry knew that he had to swallow his darkness, so those people could retain their happiness, because there would be no need to feel sorrow, for he had come to prevent the doom that the world once went through.

He would hide his emotions, he would act happy and hide his true personality.

He couldn't mess with the future by making the heroes of the past suspicious.

For he needed to be trusted.

And more importantly he had to convince himself that he would succeed on his mission.

And so as Barry changed the past. Prevented the death of his grandfather, changing what the destine had once written. He could prevent his friend from becoming a monster, so he had cured him of his sickness and now he wouldn't have to live on regret.

He had succeeded! Or so he thought as he smiled to himself for his feat, unbeknownst to him that forty years in the future his friend stood. Still in the middle of all destruction, knowing that he Bart had failed. Knowing that his not having been a monster during his life only changed the scars in his body, since those vanished along the battles he never fought. But he couldn't warn his time-traveler friend that everything he had done was in vain. Now in despair, falling on his knees, on top the ruins of some house, that had long since become rocks under his knees, he cried bitterly.

Now his last hope was gone.

Nothing could change the future.

And now that Bart had gone away he knew that he will be alone forever.

* * *

.

* * *

AN: Hi there folks! I have decided to rise the number of DP fanfics in this page. Why? You might ask, well, it's because Danny Phantom is way cooler than "My Little Ponny" and I can't stand the thought of it being bellow it in number of Xovers.

So, I decided to write this piece of work because of my love for those series. For the ones who know me around here –meaning none of you, since I never do anything other than ½ Prince or LSK fanifcs—know that I'm currently working on another project that is currently my top priority.

I will upload this depending on the number of reviews. Meaning, I might make longer chapters, or publish them sooner if you take the time to make me know that you are there.

On another note I'm looking for a beta for this story. You see, the truth is that I'm not 100% confident on my portrayal of the characters of JY, and I want to keep everyone as IC as possible. So let me know if any of you are up for it… also someone who can pinpoint gammar mistakes would be greatly appreciated.

Read and review. I shall come back with a chapter more DP centric this time.


	2. CAT

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or JY, but my main concern right now is not getting the rights of those two, but getting myself a beta, so this disclaimer is also a "****_watch-out for any crappiness this chapter might have" _****warning, and a "****_please offer yourself for the beta position"_**** poster.**

* * *

Prologue 2: C.A.T

Ghosts exist. That's a fact that have been 100% accepted by the inhabitants of Amity Park; but even though nowadays you wouldn't find even one single skeptic in the small town, there was also a time where the existence of ghosts was denied there, and those who supported that belief had been labeled as lunatics or were deemed as crack pots.

It has been ten months since the Fentons, a family of crazy ghost hunters, had succeeded in creating a portal to the realm were ghost inhabit, _'The Ghost Zone'_, and making their home the _'most hunted town in America'_ and probably the whole world!

How the government let the obvious culprits of exposing a whole town –and probably the whole world— to the super-powered residents of an alternate dimension was something that no-one in the town ever questioned.

The Fenton family kept on leading their irresponsible way of life even after their portal came to life; and was the government's overlooking of facts that caused so many hardships for the small town. If someone had done something, the ghost hunting family's lab would have been long since shut down. If the lab had been turned off, then the ghosts would have never come through in the first place.

The Fenton's were geniuses, but they were also idiots.

They had created an alarm to signal when a massive group of ghosts would threaten to cross to their dimension, yet their 'Ecto-Exodus Alarm' didn't do anything to prevent such beings from invading their town, when was a simple matter to make it turn-off the portal as a security procedure (or at least make it shut its door). The Fenton's had also shown their stupidity by putting a genetic lock on the door of their portal, to keep it closed, but then they kept opening it and eventually leaving the door open so often that they even forgot they even had invented such thing. But most important of all, the most stupid and reckless thing they had ever done –and no, I'm not talking about Jack Fenton's driving—was to put the on button of their ultimate creation, The Fenton Ghost Portal **_inside_** of it.

Yeah, the Fenton's parents were idiots.

But, they were also very lucky idiots.

The reason why the government let them be was because the nature of their investigations. There was not even a single politic who would believe they would ever succeed in their investigations, for the thought of the existence of ghost was ridiculous at best, and deemed the whole thing as a failure without a thought.

One would believe that in a world of heroes, when they have been witnesses that people with super powers, magic and even aliens exist, they would have been more open minded, and at least considerate the existence of ghosts as a possibility. Politicians were proven wrong eventually.

Now it had become an undeniable fact that the ghosts were real and were a threat to the whole humanity, but it was also undeniable that things were what they were because the USA government had done nothing to stop the Fenton's when the "manifestations of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness" first started invading the town -they thought the whole thing was a scam to lure tourists.

Then again that politicians overlooked everything was not surprising. If any of them was to show their faces and tell the world that ghosts were real they would have become the laughing stock of the country. Their careers would be over and thus no-one was willing to take the fall.

Politicians are self-serving creatures after all.

Time passed and the town's ghost problems were from bad to worse. Amity Park vanished from the face of earth –literally- as the whole town was sent into another dimension. It was then that some people in high places decided to gather a group of a self-claimed specialists labeled "The guys in white", hired them, and deliberately announced their existence along with that of ghosts on the media the on April's first of the year 2016.

Needless to say people believed the whole thing to be a joke, based on the movie "Men In Black".

The only people to believe in the existence of such group were the ones living in Amity Park, and the only one of those people, who believed that the GiW were capable of anything superior to fighting their way out of a paper bag was Jack Fenton… But that is not relevant to our story.

Ghosts ruined more than a few buildings, they ruined the lives. Many of the people living their whole lives at Amity moved away, the rest stayed to live in fright.

But among the normal inhabitants whose lives had been ruined rose one lone ghost hunter. Valery Gray, also known as _'The Red Huntress'_ had vowed to fight the beings that destroyed her life. Which brings us to the present, in which said red-dressed huntress was shooting an Ecto-gun, to a certain blue skinned ghost with a penchant for screaming the word "BEWARE!".

* * *

"I am the Box Ghost, master of everything cardboard and square!" the Box Ghost yelled as he harmlessly threw eight empty shoe-boxes to the youngest female hunter in town.

"Stop, moving!" The red huntress yelled in exasperation as she kept on shooting the annoying pest, that had appeared for the third time that week.

The Box Ghost yelped and covered his face with his arms and prepared itself to get hit, but the hit never came. Surprised he looked up to the huntress, just to see her get away to chase a different ghost. A white haired ghost teen with glowing green eyes that was flying in Casper High's direction.

"We meet again ghost boy" The huntress said, to her nemesis; the teenager ghost hero who destroyed her perfect life.

Yes, you heard that well! A Hero! Absurd as it might sound, there was a ghost protecting Amity Park. Danny Phantom –formerly known as Inviso-Bill—was fighting other ghosts, to protect the citizens of this forgotten little town.

"I shall not be ignored , for I AM THE BOX GHOST!" The Box Ghost yelled, interrupting the fighting for less than a split second before getting hit by a blue light, that sucked him into a silver-colored, cylindrical contraption known as the _Fenton Thermos._

The phantom teen put the tap of said thermos on, then said some lame joke/witty banter and before long he started ducking the pink beans that came out of The Red Huntress' weapon. The huntress wild-goose chase kept on for a couple of minutes, before a bell rang on the building right under them.

"I don't have time for this!" Both of them said at the same time, before parting ways. Class was about to start and none of them wanted to be late yet again. So the huntress made her way to some bushes beside the school door, changed out of her outfit –that seemed to have gotten sucked by her shoes—to reveal the dark skinned face of the once A-list student Valery Gray, whose striking looks had been one of the reasons she had once being among the popular kids of her school –though no good-looks could keep her from dropping to the bottom of the social leader when her dad lost her job and they became poor.

Valerie Gray made it to Lancer's class just in time to bump into a black-haired, blue-eyed teen, and couldn't help but feel a slight déjà-vu; this had happened once, and that time the two of them had ended up having to take care of a child as a homework. The _child_ they had had to take-care-off that time was no more than a bag of flour though, but it had made them share some time together and they were now in more-or-less friendly terms.

"Sorry about that." Danny Fenton offered his hand to the girl who he had just bumped into and she accepted it. "Sorry about that." The teen said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Nah, I was plenty to blame as well." She replied with a smile. Valerie had considered this kid as cute since he offered to help her out on her part-time-job at the _Nasty Burger;_ after all, there were few teens as sensitive as to not only keep the secret that someone they knew was wearing a costume at a burger shop to help pay her house bills, but also offer to wear said suit themselves so she could have taken a day off.

Valerie Gray thought that Danny Fenton was cute (Not that she would ever say it out loud). If only she knew that the kind raven-haired boy in-front-off her was no other than her arch-nemesis's secret identity, then maybe she would talk to him, figure out that once and for all that Cujo, the little green dog was not Danny's pet, and thus he wasn't at fault for what happened to her family, and then maybe, just maybe she would stop hunting him.

No such luck though.

The two teens smiled like idiots towards each other for a second, distracted into each other's blue eyes, when the door to the classroom opened abruptly. "If you are doing flirting Mr. Fenton, Miss Gray, would you mind gracing the class with your presence?" A bald, over-weight teacher said as he looked at the them with disapproval.

"Erm, sure Mister Lancer." Danny replied awkwardly before getting inside the classroom.

When the two teens were on their seats Mr. Lancer spoke once again "As all of you probably know next week is the C.A.T test…"

_'Oh, crud!' _Danny Fenton cursed inwardly. With all the ghost hunting he had been doing as Danny Phantom he had not been studying for a test that would probably be the most important one he would have to take, _in his life_!

Danny could only sink in her chair at every word his bald teacher spoke. The whole class had been about how the his sister Jasmine Fenton had gotten the highest score in Casper High's story, and how those who failed would be fated to a job on the Nasty Burger.

"Enjoy your fries, while you are still on this side of the counter." The bald teacher ended and all students got out in a blur. Weekend was about to start.

* * *

"You can't be seriously thinking on cheating on the C.A.T." A dark skinned techno-geek said incredulously to his friend –who had been walking back and forth on the floor of his room so many times that one could wonder if his goal was to dig a hole with his shoes.

"Look Tucker, I would have loved to have spent the past two months studying for that test, but I had been busy keeping the town safe from ghosts ever since my parents build the ghost portal!"

Oh! Did I mention that Danny Fenton was the son of _that_ Fenton family? His sister Jasmine was so as well.

"Look Danny, there is still the whole weekend to study some, we can help you." Tucker offered.

"Look Tucker, I know what you are trying to do, but honestly I don't think that ghosts will let me do any study in the weekend. Besides what are you planning I do, leave the town unprotected for two days?"

"It's just a stupid test Danny, it is not worth it." Tucker cut back in, insisting that he dropped the idea of cheating.

"Maybe," the teen spat "But if it's just an stupid test, then who cares if I study the answers?". Danny Fenton-Phantom had already made his mind. This weekend he would look for Mr. Lancer and use his ghost powers to steal the answer sheet from the briefcase the bald teacher had cuffed to his wrists.

"Sam say something!" Tucker called in help to the goth, who had not said anything to stop his friend from making the wrong choice.

"Why? I'm his friend, not his mother. He wants to cheat? Then he can cheat." The girl lazily replied and Tucker groaned in frustration.

Phantom spoke once again "Think about it Tuck, what would be worse, letting the ghosts roam free or me cheating on a test?" Danny questioned "How is it fair that my whole life goes down the drain because I spent this whole time doing my best to protect everyone I know!?"

Tucker acknowledged Danny's argument, but still made a last attempt at making his friend see the light "Look Danny, you wouldn't be leaving the town entirely unprotected if you took the weekend off; there are other people who can protect this place: there are your parents and Valerie and if things got too out-of-hand I'm sure the Justice League could step in and help out." He declared.

"What if someone dies?" Danny looked at the techno-geek in the eyes, a serious gleam in his eyes. "Think about it, Valerie and my parents might be able to hand ghosts like The Box Ghost, and the Guys in white might be getting better, but they wouldn't be a match to ghosts like Skulker. And about The League there is a chance they wouldn't make it in time with the whole fighting-aliens thing that has been on the news lately. The only reason that no one has gotten seriously hurt here is because I have been patrolling practically 24/7, I have a ghost sense to pinpoint them before is too late, and we have been lucky."

Tucker Foley just shut his mouth then.

"Besides-" Danny Fenton trailed "With my luck, if The Justice League got involved, they might end up going after my neck instead. I technically still am _'public enemy #1' _remember?." Danny said the last words bitterly as he remembered how the ghost warden framed him, and mad people believe he had kidnapped the mayor.

There was no comeback after the last two row o comments Danny had made, but noting the worry in his best friend's face Danny couldn't help but add "Relax Tucker, I'm just cheating on one test, what could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

.

* * *

AN: Ok, this is a second prologue. As some of you might have noticed this is not a "_Dan escaped the Fenton thermos, and seeks to destroy the world_" fanfic. Some of you might think it unnecessary for this to have 2 prologues here, but since I had to justify how things stood in this AU, where 2 stories colide, I really needed to pinpoint were things stood in this universe and justify some facts and try to make the fact that there had not been any contact with the Justice League on Danny's part... He still knows a bit about them. I hate that some people justify Danny not knowing about the Justice League on him being clueless, but I do have to admit that having Danny be a hero, in a world of heroes, for less than a year, never leaving his small town in the middle of nowhere, fighting enemies most of the world don't believe exist (meaning ghosts), would make it likely that most heroes don't know about it. Batman and Nightwing would though, but since one is in space right now, and the other is too focused on the whole infiltration plan to get to 'The Light' and the alien invasion, to visit a town were all problems seem to be solved by it's own minor super hero, I don't think that matters too much.

Please read and review. And please, _please _point me my mistakes in the story and not only the ones made in the Author notes – I do appreciate the fact that someone pinpointed me that Pony was spelled with one 'n' instead of two -I don't think I will even make that mistake again- but I don't want to make bad quality fanfics, and thought that the best way to get myself a reliable beta was by making more people interested, and then a beta would magically pop up here (I still sent 2 pleas for betaing for people with beta profile though).


End file.
